


The Spirit and The Grim

by GetDreamy



Series: The Grim of the Society for Arcane Science [2]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hyde loves animals, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Zosi is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDreamy/pseuds/GetDreamy
Summary: Zosi reflects on both of his masters while getting showered in love, attention, affection and biscuits.//Originally posted on my Tumblr blog @ Bansheeoftheforest, requested by @ that-g3-obsessive and betaread by @ ineffable-idjit//
Relationships: Jasper kaylock/Rachel Pidgley mentioned
Series: The Grim of the Society for Arcane Science [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206272
Kudos: 15





	The Spirit and The Grim

**Author's Note:**

> that-g3-obsessive; "I really loved your Zosi oneshot! If you're taking requests, would you be interested in writing about Zosi's views on Hyde? I think there was an off-hand comment about it in your oneshot, and I think it'd be interesting to explore that idea. <333" 
> 
> Thank you so much for the request!! How could I ever say no to writing more Zosi? That sweetheart deserves so much more content! Though fair warning; I wrote this at around 11pm last night so it might not be exactly how you’d expect it as well as might be a bit ooc, though I still hope that it’s fine!

Zosi hadn’t always been all that fond of Hyde. Mostly because he just appeared one day while sharing a body with Zosi’s master and the church grim really hadn’t been sure on what to think about that; after all, every person should only have one soul and one body, and yet Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll were one and the same and yet not. It confused the guardian but a few nights later, when Zosi actually allowed Hyde near him, the blond man had begun to scratch him behind his ears and rub his belly, so how could the terrier not immediately warm up to him? He was always extremely careful to not touch the undead dog on his exposed bones or flesh and he seemed to have a lot more energy than Dr. Jekyll did, which meant a lot more playing, though Zosi still felt guilty for when his owner came back the day after, and his office was a mess because the dog had spent the whole night playing with Hyde, having used an old cane that the doctor had received a long time ago as a play toy, while Jekyll was gone. Despite that, Jekyll had only seemed relieved that Zosi was fine and had taken a liking to the other man, despite how unsure Zosi had been of him at first. It really was the best of both worlds for Zosi; during the day, he was the loyal companion of esteemed Dr. Henry Jekyll who he could spend all day cuddling with, and during the night, he got to play around as much as he wanted with Mr. Hyde, who had just as much energy as the Church grim did.

Letting out a soft yawn, Zosi ruffled up his fur for a moment before settling back down again, feeling Mr. Hyde’s thin fingers running through his curly pelt. Normally, Mr. Hyde would spend most of the night out on the town and then come back to cuddle with the church grim until the few hours before dawn would break, but tonight, he seemed to have decided that Dr. Jekyll has not paid enough attention to the terrier for a while. Zosi knew that the red-eyed man was busy, and it wasn’t like he was being neglected, but Mr. Hyde had seemingly decided that Zosi needed a night just with cuddles and playing. Zosi was obviously not complaining. However, after a whole night of running around and causing mayhem in the society that his owner surely wouldn’t be all that happy with in the morning, Zosi was currently curled up in the blond man’s lap, who was sitting on top of a counter in the kitchen while snacking on cookies and teasing Miss Rachel about the new Lodger, Jasper. Miss Rachel had a strict rule about animals in the kitchen or sitting on the counters but both Zosi and Mr. Hyde had a soft spot in her heart, so she decided that the company she got now would be worth the extra cleaning later.  
Even though he understood the human language excellently, Zosi didn’t bother to listen. It was all too nice to simply lay in the blond man’s lap and snooze a bit. He didn’t blame his master for not having a lot of time for him nowadays, but it was still nice to have someone putting most of their attention on the terrier. Especially since Miss Rachel gave the dog some biscuits now and again when she wasn’t busy keeping the food in check or waving her knife at Mr. Hyde when he said something particularly foul. Zosi knew better than to think Mr. Hyde was in any actual danger, so he didn’t even bother growling at Rachel if she got too close with the knife, and instead would just open one of his eyes lazily and watch Miss Rachel for a moment, before yawning once more and letting Mr. Hyde rub his belly. His two masters were the polar opposite with almost everything from appearance to behaviour to scent, and yet Zosi didn’t mind, especially since both of them were just as cuddly and affectionate to the dog.

“You are such a good boy, Zosi. You are the best boy!” Mr. Hyde suddenly said, ruffling the scruff of fur around Zosi’s neck and head before diving down to kiss the church grim on his little forehead, clearly ignoring Miss Rachel’s giggling in the background. Yes, the man might be “the spirit of London at night”, or at least had proclaimed so, but he still had a giant soft spot for the church grim. Zosi just wagged his tail happily while giving off a soft yip, which just earned him more kisses. Yes, Mr. Hyde might not be Dr. Jekyll, but he was still one of Zosi’s favourite persons, though maybe that might be because his two favourite persons were the same person. Either way, it was the best of both worlds, and Zosi was happier then he has ever been since becoming a grim, though he didn’t get a lot of time to think about it since Miss Rachel gave him another biscuit and then propped a cookie into Mr. Hyde’s mouth to shut him up after he had begun to tease her again, to which Hyde almost choked before starting to nibble on the cookie while glaring at the cook, one hand never leaving Zosi’s fur. Yeah, this really was the best, in Zosi’s opinion.


End file.
